WWI Chronicles
by Ki Ken Tai Ichi
Summary: It's the first World War the Earth has ever seen. These are some of the battles that take place in this bloody war, and features the nations and what they -and their people- endured. Some serious war moments, some real history, and a heavy dose of necessary humor. This is World War I, Hetalia style! (Rated T for language and violence). Lots of characters make an appearance.


**A/N:** Alright, bit of history behind this. Some of these chapters were written before Hidekazu Himaruya officially created Czech Republic and her brother (Slovakia). So, any mention of pre-Czechoslovakia territory would be Bohemia because -at the time- Czech Republic an OC of mine (who -oddly enough- is very much like Himaruya's Czech Republic). So, before she gained independence I referred to her as Bohemia because that was the name of the territory. And I'm too lazy to change it back, so if you don't want to read it feel free to abandon this now. HOWEVER, most of this story will focus on the canon characters. So, everything on the table, let's begin!

* * *

"I have her in the drawing room, just as you asked." Hungary said as she helped Austria remove his coat.

Austria, tired after his travel up north to speak with Germany and Prussia, rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't have any particular desire to speak with anyone, especially his younger sister, but Hungary had gone through the trouble of bringing her to the estate.

"Thank-you." Austria replied, gently kissing Hungary on the top her head to show how grateful he was. Ever since the 18th century, Hungary and Bohemia's relationship had been deteriorating. Something as simple as inviting her over for coffee must have been an ordeal for Hungary, and Austria appreciated the effort.

"There is already coffee in the room." Hungary said as Austria headed for said room.

"Wish me luck," he replied with a smirk and entered the room. Bohemia glanced up from the table, her coffee untouched, and visibly stiffened when she saw Austria.

"Hello Bohemia," Austria greeted. He settled in a chair across from Bohemia and examined his sister's appearance. Though it was becoming increasingly common to see her in trousers and shirts, he was pleased to currently see her in a light red dress with short sleeves.

"Hello Austria," Bohemia replied cordially.

"So, to get to the point. I'm sure you've heard about Archduke Franz Ferdinand's death?" Austria asked and took a sip from his china cup.

"I have." Bohemia curtly replied, keeping her hands in her lap, her shoulders back, and her face leveled.

"And I can see you're not the least bit upset." He said, setting the cup down and placing the tips of his fingers together. Perhaps it was a bit much to expect something as severe as sorrow from his sister.

"No, as far as I'm concerned I don't have an Archduke." She paused and one corner of her mouth twitched. "I have a President."

Austria sighed, again with the unreasonable ideas. "No you don't Bohemia. First, you're not a democracy and second, you're not a country."

"But if I was a country," Bohemia glared at Austria. "I'd have a democracy, like those Western countries or America."

"Well too bad. You are not a country and you have an Archduke."

"HAD an Archduke." Bohemia emphasized.

Austria groaned and shoved his hand underneath his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. Bohemia had been more adamant than usual about becoming her own country. Over the past 14 years, since the turn of the century, she'd grown taller and the memories of her youth were slowly disappearing. By now she was 157 cm tall with a taste for beer, an affinity for frowning, and a steadily developing hatred of him. Not only that, but her eyes had grown lighter. As they stared him down, Austria was reminded of the young country he'd spoken to a few days ago on the subject of potential war. He didn't seem zealous, but his older brother, Prussia, seemed happy enough to fight- more for his love of war than love for Austria.

"Look, Bohemia," Austria began. "I know you want to be your own country, but I can't give you sovereignty; not now at least." He exhaled, knowing how she was going to react to what he had to say next. "Now I need your help with this upcoming war."

"My help?" Bohemia asked with disbelief. "What help of mine do you need? After all, I'm merely a territory, a pawn with no power. What use have you of me other than cannon fodder?" She was more bitter than he could have imagined.

"Please Bohemia. Please help me. I need your soldiers. And I'd rather you give them to me," he paused, not happy that it had come to this. "Than for me to take them from you."

Bohemia was silent and her fingertips came together as she leaned back in the chair in thought. She stared at her heeled shoes in silence, her teeth absently biting her bottom lip.

She finally gave a relenting smile as her finger tips were separated and her hand fell into her lap. "Okay Austria…I'll help you."

Austria released a sigh of relief and collapsed into his chair. "Thank you Bohemia. It means a lot that you'll be cooperative."

"Of course Austria. What are siblings for?"

He should have known.

Bohemia hadn't smiled in 6 years.

* * *

 **A/N** : I was once told that the Czechs rather liked the Archduke and his wife. So while Bohemia should -I guess- feel a little more upset I wrote her like this because her people _really_ wanted their freedom. Thus, Bohemia sees this as an opportunity to finally achieve independence. Seriously, shit gets real between Austria and the Czechs.


End file.
